Ja'far's Wet Dream
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: The title explains everything.


Something had gotten into Sinbad. Or at least that's what Ja'far had to assume as he was pressed up against the wall. This could have been excused as another odd thing that Sinbad just did. It could have been passed off as that if it weren't for Sinbad's hot egger mouth over Ja'far's. Oh course the adviser had tried to struggle out of his grip from the very moment his back hit the wall. It only caused Sinbad to trap his arms above his head and Ja'far was starting to find himself leaning into the kiss. As strange as it was, it really wasn't that bad of a feeling. Sinbad was much more skilled than Ja'far but that only made it a better experience when his tongue invaded his mouth.

Ja'far naturally tried to find any hint of alcohol on his lips. His head started to swim when he didn't find anything. Nothing but The taste of his mouth and god did it taste good. Better then he would have ever though. He was almost literally drinking in the taste of the man. He had defiantly given into the feeling of the man's lips on his own. He let out something of a moan. Oh how he didn't want that to escape his throat. But it did and it seemed Sinbad wanted to hear more. Ja'far's eyes finally slipped closed allowing all the shock he'd felt leave his mind. One of Sinbad's hands moved downward, his other hand collecting both his wrists.

The others hand was on his hip pulling him closer and he didn't even try to fight against it. It felt kind of nice to have Sinbad's body pressed against his. Something warm and solid against him. Ja'far pulled away from the kiss ready to ask Sinbad what he was doing or perhaps even get the other to move to a more private area, but his mouth was taken again causing him to give a slightly groan. It was nice but he worried about someone finding them. Anyone could stumble upon them and this was really rather inappropriate behavior for a king and his adviser, a scandal really.

Ja'far almost let all of that go when he felt Sinbad start to pull up his robs. A lump seemed to form in his throat when the other did this though. He was beyond nervous. He'd never allowed anyone touch him, not that it stopped some people, but this was Sinbad. This man meant everything to him. Ja'far told himself it was alright if it was Sinbad. He knew everything about him he was completely exposed to this man almost every way, he was okay with this.

He tried to get himself to relax as that calloused hand ran along his thigh touching the skin lightly. It was easy enough to get used to the feeling of being touched like this slow and soft. It was absolutely mind numbing when Sinbad suddenly grabbed his legs and forced them onto his hips. Ja'far gasped against Sinbad's lips ripping them away.

"Sin," Ja'far called wrapping his arms around the others neck. Sinbad seemed to only take that as an invitation as he started to nibble on his neck. His thumbs kneaded the inside of his thighs making him shiver. They were so sensitive and it was like Sinbad knew they were. Ja'far lulled his head back closing his eyes allowing Sinbad to take more of his neck into his mouth. Biting down harder on the flesh and leaving red marks that people would surly see the next day. Ja'far tried to get himself to care, but found it hard to do with Sinbad's hands on him.

He never found this man so tempting until this moment. Every little movement he did seemed to go right to his head, and another place. His hands were slowly moving upwards and Ja'far was ready to beg for the others touch at this point. It felt so good to have those skilled hands on his skin. He never wanted to find out what it was like not to have them there. _Just a little bit higher_, Ja'far found himself thinking his hips moving forward on their own accord.

Ja'far's eyes opened leaving him face to face with a dark room. It took him a minute before his thoughts caught up with him. He let out a loud groan ignoring the problem at hand. He didn't want to think about it right now. He threw his blanket over his head with another loud groan.

"Not again."


End file.
